mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils/Gallery
Prologue Rarity levitating a dress S4E19.png Rarity looking at the dress S4E19.png|"It just needs a certain...je ne sais quois." Rarity "Perhaps, it needs..." S04E19.png|"Perhaps it needs... appliqués" Sweetie about to sprint away S4E19.png Sweetie carrying appliqués S4E19.png Sweetie about to sprint away for the second time S4E19.png Rarity sees Sweetie tripping over the appliqués while carrying sequins S4E19.png Rarity feels the impact S4E19.png Sweetie on the floor S4E19.png Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png Rarity levitating sequins S4E19.png Sweetie "I got a little carried away" S4E19.png Sweetie "I know how important it is" S4E19.png Rarity listening to Sweetie S4E19.png Rarity "my most prestigious order ever" S4E19.png|"My most prestigious order ever." Rarity '"and her Equestria-wide tour launches" S4E19.png Rarity "by day after tomorrow at the latest!" S4E19.png Sweetie "But is there time?" S4E19.png Rarity "But I work well under pressure" S4E19.png|"I work well under pressure." Oh, really??? Rarity levitating fabric and scissor S4E19.png Sweetie "maybe you could check" S4E19.png Sweetie "I think I need your expertise" S4E19.png Rarity working S4E19.png Sweetie "For the opening night of our show!" S4E19.png Rarity realizes S4E19.png Rarity stops levitating S4E19.png Rarity "I'm behind as it is!" S4E19.png Sweetie sad S4E19.png Rarity "I suppose" S4E19.png Sweetie hugging and thanking Rarity S4E19.png|Manipulation successful! Sweetie pointing at the dresses S4E19.png The hideous dresses S4E19.png|Dang, those dresses are hideous! Rarity worried S4E19.png Putting on a show Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Rarity still isn't here with the costumes" S4E19.png Sweetie "She's been very busy lately!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "She's known about this for weeks!" S4E19.png Sweetie worried expression S4E19.png Apple Bloom "about this for weeks, right?" S4E19.png Sweetie with ears down worried S4E19.png Sweetie "I kept meaning to ask her" S4E19.png Sweetie "I wrote it especially for the three of us!" S4E19.png Scootaloo looks at Apple Bloom S4E19.png Sweetie "doing something completely myself" S4E19.png Sweetie "and I really wanted to keep it that way!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "we wanted everything to be perfect!" S4E19.png Cheerilee "Places!" S4E19.png CMC worried S4E19.png Rarity bringing in the dresses S4E19.png Sweetie jump S4E19.png Rarity "I beg your pardon" S4E19.png Rarity levitating the improved dresses S4E19.png Sweetie sees improved dress S4E19.png Rarity "quite certain it came out just so" S4E19.png Cheerilee informs the CMC S4E19.png CMC with the dresses S4E19.png The curtain about to open S4E19.png Silhouettes of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with spotlight pointing at them S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png Silhouette of Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Spotlight pointing at Sweetie S4E19.png CMC on stage S4E19.png Sweetie smiling at audience S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiling at audience S4E19.png Sweetie Belle acting S4E19.png|Even across Generations, The Play's the Thing Sweetie speaking in Elizabethan language S4E19.png|"Forsooth and anon, I cometh forthwith..." CMC bowing S4E19.png|"and posthaste with glad tidings, miladies." Asking for opinions Scootaloo and Apple Bloom enters dressing room S4E19.png Sweetie enters dressing room S4E19.png Apple Bloom "like a dream come true for you" S4E19.png Scootaloo "can you imagine" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "Which do you think you'd get it for" S4E19.png Sweetie happy S4E19.png Sweetie taking a deep breath S4E19.png Sweetie deep breath S4E19.png|Sweetie using Twilight and Cadence's calming ritual from Games Ponies Play. Sweetie "We've got a whole lobby full of friends" S4E19.png Sweetie "with adoration and praise" S4E19.png Sweetie "Try to be gracious" S4E19.png|"Try to be gracious." Scootaloo "Modest" S4E19.png|"Modest." Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|"Classy." Ponies talking S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png|So they star in one play and suddenly they're big shots. Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|Is it just me or did Sweetie take those glasses from Vinyl? Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "Would have?" S4E19.png Spike "they had to go help Rarity get Sapphire Shores'" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Even Rainbow Dash?" S4E19.png Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike "cheer up" S4E19.png Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png Sweetie "At least everypony else who was able to stay" S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png Sweetie "Which ones?" S4E19.png Noteworthy "but you were wearing" S4E19.png Lemon Hearts "the one with the lacy trim" S4E19.png Sweetie unhappy S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Sweetie putting hooves on her head S4E19.png Sweetie Belle has some issues Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png Pinkie carrying boxes S4E19.png Rarity levitating headdress pieces onto Fluttershy S4E19.png Rarity "This marvelous extravagance" S4E19.png Headdress being sewed S4E19.png|"But alas, without this key hidden stitch, it's just a..." Rarity thinking S4E19.png|Hmmm...what rhymes with stitch? Headdress being levitated into the box S4E19.png Rarity levitating glasses S4E19.png|Obligatory full-cast appearance is obligatory. Main cast hears door closed S4E19.png Sweetie with the dresses S4E19.png Rarity "Whatever's the matter" S4E19.png Rarity "Didn't the play go all right?" S4E19.png Sweetie "Not even close" S4E19.png Rarity "Oh, dear" S4E19.png Sweetie "and that was the whole problem!" S4E19.png Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png Sweetie not pleased S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle is not amused. Fluttershy "I think maybe I'll go" S4E19.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie leaving S4E19.png|"We're…just gonna abandon you to your sister's wrath now." Applejack and Twilight leaving S4E19.png|"Good luck!" Sweetie walking unpleased S4E19.png Sweetie "Oh, what amazing dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, what amazing dresses!" Sweetie "Oh, how I love the dresses!" S4E19.png|"Oh, how I love the dresses!" Sweetie angry face S4E19.png|"Dresses! Dresses! Dresses! DRESSES!!!!" Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity levitating the dresses S4E19.png|"Oh, so they did like them." Rarity "You had me worried, you silly filly" S4E19.png|"You had me worried, you silly filly." Sweetie pointing at Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie "It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" S4E19.png|"It's my fifth birthday party all over again!" Rarity "the what now?" S4E19.png|Wait...how old are you now? Sweetie "are you trying to prove you're a better actress" S4E19.png Rarity "if I did anything to upset you" S4E19.png Sweetie "those dresses too good on purpose!" S4E19.png|"Admit you made those dresses too good on purpose!" Rarity "they were supposed to be good" S4E19.png|"I thought they were supposed to be good." Sweetie "Not jaw-dropping amazing!" S4E19.png|"Yes, good. Not jaw-dropping amazing!" Rarity "what I thought you wanted" S4E19.png Sweetie leaving the room S4E19.png Rarity reacts to door getting closed S4E19.png Revenge Sweetie walking in her bedroom S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle lives with Rarity now, what happened to Mom and Pop, did they just vanish along with other parents? Sweetie imitating Rarity S4E19.png Rarity listening to Sweetie Belle from outside the door S4E19.png Rarity "I should probably go talk to her" S4E19.png Rarity and Opal listening to Sweetie ranting inside her room S4E19.png Rarity "Perhaps waiting would be best" S4E19.png|For once, it seems that Opal shows some sympathy. Sweetie Belle having trouble sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie still not sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie covering herself with a blanket S4E19.png Sweetie punches her pillow S4E19.png Sweetie still having trouble sleeping S4E19.png Sweetie standing on her bed S4E19.png Sweetie "I could take back all the work I did!" S4E19.png Sweetie looking at Rarity's room S4E19.png Sweetie at the door looking at Rarity sleeping S4E19.png The box containing Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png Sweetie looking inside the box S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle, this isn't what Twilight taught you magic for. Sweetie sinister smile S4E19.png|The face of EVIL! The eye on the headdress S4E19.png Sweetie pulls a thread off of Sapphire's headdress S4E19.png Sweetie smiling sinisterly S4E19.png|Oh you fiend! Sweetie closes the box S4E19.png Sweetie walking towards her bed S4E19.png Sweetie goes back to bed S4E19.png Sweetie's nightmare / Meeting Luna / Past, Present and Future Sweetie wakes up as light shines on her S4E19.png Sweetie walking towards the window S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png The announcers S4E19.png|It's the 58th Annual Pony Awards for Excellence in Theatre! The candidates S4E19.png|Apparently, Sweetie's up against Don Draper. Sweetie happy after being announced as the winner S4E19.png Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Sweetie holding her trophy S4E19.png Sweetie hugging her trophy S4E19.png Sweetie in the rain S4E19.png Sweetie Belle in the rain S4E19.png Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png Trophy melts S4E19.png Sweetie looks up S4E19.png Sweetie sees Rarity-cloud laughing maniacally S4E19.png|Rainity is best storm cloud Sweetie "Why do you have to ruin everything?!" S4E19.png Rarity-cloud using her magic S4E19.png Magic zap S4E19.png Shield forms around Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Cloud disappears S4E19.png Luna appears S4E19.png Luna flying down S4E19.png|Well finally, where nearing the end of the season and a princess appear. Sweetie "Princess Luna!" S4E19.png|"Princess Luna! It's really you!" Sweetie "Or am I dreaming?" S4E19.png|"Or am I dreaming?" Luna "What do you think?" S4E19.png|"What do you think?" Sweetie "You just rescued me from a" S4E19.png|"Let me see. You just rescued me from a maniacal laughing Rarity-cloud." Sweetie "Yeah, probably dreaming" S4E19.png|"Yeah, probably dreaming." Luna "who often shines more brightly than me" S4E19.png Luna "and with this, I have struggled" S4E19.png Sweetie smiling S4E19.png Luna flying back to the moon S4E19.png Sweetie running S4E19.png Sweetie on air S4E19.png Sweetie falling on the stairs S4E19.png The tragic past: Sweetie's fifth birthday Sweetie Belle dizzy S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking downstairs S4E19.png Rarity entertaining party foals S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "this is my fifth birthday party" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle putting on lipstick S4E19.png|Awww, Sweetie Belle is so cute!!!! Sweetie Belle "decided to make a grand entrance" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle falls over S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "finally I was perfect" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle descending the stairs S4E19.png Sweetie Belle at the top of the stairs S4E19.png|A younger Sweetie Belle walking to her party. Rarity giving foals party favors S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle posing S4E19.png|Still looks better than G3.5 Newborn Cuties. Little Pony 1 "these party favors are the coolest!" S4E19.png Little Pony 2 "where did you get these?" S4E19.png Rarity "made them myself" S4E19.png Rarity offering foals cake S4E19.png Party foals cheering for Rarity S4E19.png Little Pony 2 "you're the greatest, Rarity!" S4E19.png Little Pony 3 "who needs a birthday girl" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle in tears S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle crying in bed S4E19.png|It looks like dramatic sobbing on one's bed runs in the family. Sweetie Belle "that's when I learned" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "I thought you said you understood" S4E19.png Princess Luna taking Sweetie back to the beginning S4E19.png Rarity talking to bored foals S4E19.png Small Pony yawning S4E19.png Small Pony "I say we get out of here" S4E19.png|[[Sisterhooves Social|"I'm soooooo bored!"]] Foals leaving the party S4E19.png Luna looking down at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity watching the foals leave S4E19.png Rarity panicked S4E19.png Rarity stopping the foals from leaving S4E19.png|You can check out any time you like…but you can never leave! Rarity levitating box of party favors S4E19.png Foals looking at box of party favors S4E19.png Rarity "was going to save them 'til the end" S4E19.png Little Pony 1 holding party favor S4E19.png Little Pony 3 "the birthday girl's amazing big sister" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna spectating S4E19.png Rarity giving credit to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "Rarity wasn't trying to steal the spotlight" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle seeing Luna left S4E19.png Princess Luna passing through wall S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in starry dreamscape S4E19.png|Why does this ethereal landscape look so familiar? Sweetie Belle running after Luna S4E19.png Princess Luna flying off edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking over edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle falling S4E19.png Sweetie Belle surrounded by dolphins S4E19.png|"So long and thanks for all the fish. So sad that it should come to this…" Sweetie Belle surrounded by pony mannequins S4E19.png The distressing present: Rarity worrying about tomorrow Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity "or wait until I'm there" S4E19.png Rarity holding mannequin S4E19.png Sweetie "When was this?" S4E19.png Rarity "Sapphire Shores might not get the best" S4E19.png Sweetie "This must've happened earlier tonight!" S4E19.png Rarity looking at the mirror S4E19.png Sweetie's reflection appear on the mirror S4E19.png Sweetie "I thought I was the only one who got worried" S4E19.png Rarity "stop this foolishness" S4E19.png Rarity walking towards the bed S4E19.png Rarity going to sleep S4E19.png Rarity with eyes covered S4E19.png Room darkens S4E19.png|Hey, who turned on the blacklight? Sweetie Belle and Luna in inverted colors S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna see an opened door S4E19.png Princess Luna "go see what the future holds" S4E19.png The horrible future: Rarity's career ruined Sweetie Belle in Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Rarity presenting "the creme de la creme" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle crying "noooo!" S4E19.png|Looks like Sweetie's future will be life changeling. Rarity "the piece de resistance" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle stuck to the floor S4E19.png Sapphire Shores wearing costume headdress S4E19.png Sapphire's headdress falls apart S4E19.png Rarity in shock S4E19.png Sapphire Shores and dancers unimpressed S4E19.png Sapphire Shores "looks like I made a mistake here" S4E19.png Rarity holding headdress pieces S4E19.png Sapphire Shores "you sure about that, honey?" S4E19.png Rarity pleading "you must believe me!" S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers laughing at Rarity S4E19.png Sweetie Belle in a spiraling nightmare S4E19.png Sweetie Belle galloping S4E19.png Sweetie Belle on top of giant Rarity S4E19.png|Get off! Sweetie flying into giant Rarity's mouth S4E19.png|Is this 3D? Sweetie hanging from giant Rarity's uvula S4E19.png|Gross! Sweetie Belle "I don't wanna see any more!" S4E19.png|Sweetie's going scared now. Future Rarity "always check and recheck!" S4E19.png|She lost her marbles. Sapphire "who all wants to hear a funny story" S4E19.png Sapphire and ponies ridiculing Rarity S4E19.png|How dare she! Future Rarity going insane S4E19.png|Worst. Episode. Ever. Sweetie Belle "make it stop!" S4E19.png|Whatever you do, keep your eyes shut! Fluttershy knocking on Rarity's door S4E19.png Future Rarity telling Fluttershy to go away S4E19.png Fluttershy cowering S4E19.png Rarity with bloodshot eyes S4E19.png|...She's craaazy. Future Rarity in rundown boutique S4E19.png|I can't take this anymore. Sweetie Belle waking up S4E19.png|Glad that's over. Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png|Her reaction to horror films. Sweetie Belle bolting out of bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle entering Rarity's bedroom S4E19.png Sweetie Belle discovers the box is gone S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For those of you keeping track, this is the second time Sweetie did the "Home Alone" face. Saving Rarity The Friendship Express S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Scootaloo "if we're not too late already" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo excited S4E19.png Apple Bloom "I'm such a huge fan!" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Get Your Pony On" S4E19.png Apple Bloom "that's one of my favorites!" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "save my sister from a horrible future" S4E19.png Scootaloo "Serves Her Right" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "how can you say that?!" S4E19.png Scootaloo correcting herself S4E19.png Apple Bloom "don't you listen to her music?" S4E19.png|"Don't you listen to her music?" Sweetie Belle prefers show tunes S4E19.png|"I prefer showtunes." Apple Bloom disappointed and Scootaloo revolted S4E19.png Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sapphire and backup dancers rehearsing S4E19.png|Gah, gah, ooh la la! Rarity applauding Sapphire's performance S4E19.png Sapphire winking at Rarity S4E19.png Sapphire and dancers rehearsing again S4E19.png CMC outside Sapphire Shores' studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "I'm Sapphire Shores' designer's sister" S4E19.png Security guard unmoving S4E19.png|Every celebrity comes with their own bald and rude bouncer. Sweetie Belle "you have to believe us!" S4E19.png Security guard denying the CMC entry S4E19.png Security guard pointing hoof at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle glaring at Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E19.png Backup dancers out of breath S4E19.png Sapphire Shores 'you rocked it, girls!' S4E19.png Sapphire Shores talking to Rarity S4E19.png CMC trying to sneak into the studio S4E19.png Scootaloo trying to fly S4E19.png|Scoots, you couldn't fly in Flight to the Finish, what makes you think you'll start now? Cutie Mark Crusaders in a pile S4E19.png Charm and Master on a balcony S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gets an idea S4E19.png Backup dancers in costume S4E19.png Sapphire "is this the whole shebang?" S4E19.png Rarity "saved the best for last" S4E19.png Apple Bloom grabbing flag line with her tail S4E19.png|Yeah, zip-lining. Great idea. It won't be like last time. Rarity approaching the box S4E19.png CMC about to zip-line S4E19.png Rarity opening the box S4E19.png Crusaders zip-line toward the studio S4E19.png Rarity "and here it is!" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo slam into window S4E19.png Sweetie Belle flying into the studio S4E19.png Sweetie Belle snatches the box S4E19.png Rarity shocked "Sweetie Belle?!" S4E19.png Rarity laughing nervously S4E19.png CMC inside the studio S4E19.png Rarity standing down the hall S4E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surprised S4E19.png Rarity chasing the CMC S4E19.png Sweetie gives box to Scootaloo S4E19.png Scootaloo sliding down the stairs S4E19.png Apple Bloom has the box S4E19.png Rarity chasing Apple Bloom S4E19.png Apple Bloom gives box to Sweetie S4E19.png Sweetie Belle runs into empty room S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png|"Oh, good! This is just a dream!" Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png|"Actually, no. This is very much real." Sweetie Belle sad S4E19.png Floating thread and needle S4E19.png Luna "you can even improve it" S4E19.png Rarity confronting Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity demanding an explanation S4E19.png|"I would like to know what in the wide, wide realm of Equestria this stunt of yours is all about, and I want to know now!" Rarity "do you have any idea" S4E19.png Rarity confused S4E19.png Sweetie Belle confessing S4E19.png Rarity surprised S4E19.png Sweetie "I didn't want your future to be ruined" S4E19.png Rarity angry S4E19.png Sweetie Belle gives the box back S4E19.png Rarity examining the headdress S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "trust me" S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle happy again S4E19.png Epilogue Sapphire Shores "this isn't going to work out" S4E19.png Sapphire's "bad luck" situation S4E19.png Costume headdress floating S4E19.png Sapphire looking in the mirror S4E19.png Sapphire "it is attractive, but..." S4E19.png Sapphire looking closely at the stitching S4E19.png Dolphin-shaped stitching S4E19.png Sapphire Shores pleased S4E19.png Rarity "wherever did you come up" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle looking at the door S4E19.png Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle nodding to Luna S4E19.png Rarity forgiving Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity requests an encore of Sweetie's play S4E19.png Sweetie Belle blushing S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "the costumes were the best part" S4E19.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle hugging S4E19.png|"Awwwww!" Promotional Sweetie Belle's nightmare S4E19.png|Something really terrible must have happened to Sweetie for her to have this dream. Facebook promo For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils.jpg|Gee, I wonder where I have seen this before. Cute Mark Crusaders on stage S4E19.jpg|What kind of play is this? Sweetie Belle sees Princess Luna (Hub promotional) S4E19.png|Is Sweetie Belle going to turn into an alicorn?